


It Was Destiny

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: American Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Civil War Premiere, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fireworks, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Hotel Sex, One Shot, Reader request, Sexual Attraction, Tension, Walt Disney Studios, a little smut, losing virginity, under age, woman of color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eighteen year old Destiny has a famous cousin, Anthony Mackie, who invites her to Disney for the premiere of "Captain America: Civil War".  She realizes her crush on Sebastian Stan is still strong after a few years apart but why admit to it when Seb already knows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuck-s0ciety001](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fuck-s0ciety001).



> Dedicated to my girl, Destiny, who requested a one-shot about Sebastian and a Woman of Color =) I hope I did it justice =)
> 
> Here are the images that helped with the story!  
> http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/15/73/0d/15730d647926c0862011e5002efa11e8.jpg

Destiny lays on her stomach on her bed, writing, listening to her mother scream with laughter from the other room. Annoyed, she gets up and shuts her bedroom door and plops back onto her stomach on the bed to continue writing in her journal. 

'Mom is either talking to her best friend back in Trinidad or she's talking to Anthony,' Destiny scribbles about her horrible day in her leather bound journal when she suddenly hears a loud knock on her door. "Come in," she sighs. 

It's Destiny's mom, holding the phone in her hand, her face beaming with excitement, "Guess who's coming to town for a visit?!" 

Destiny half-heartedly shrugs her shoulders, uninterested. 

"ANTHONY! He's on the phone! He wants to talk to you!" her mother shoves the phone in her face as she reluctantly takes it. Reluctant because her cousin, Anthony, can talk A LOT sometimes and she wasn't in the mood for any interactions whatsoever. 

Destiny sighs into the phone, "Hey, Anthony." 

"Heeeeey, what up, girl? How's my favorite little cousin doing?" Anthony asks, she can hear him smiling on the other end. 

"Meh, I'm okay."

"Your moms told me you came home upset. Anybody I should beat up when I get there?" 

"No, just stuff. Personal stuff, it'll pass, I guess." 

"We can talk about it when I get there tomorrow night at Disney Studios. Oh, and the best part is, I'm bringing over some friends. Some of your favorite people, if you know what I'm sayin'," Anthony is trying his hardest to excite his sad cousin. 

Destiny's cousin, is actor Anthony Mackie and by 'favorite people' he means his co-stars from the Marvel Cinematic Universe like Chris Evans, Robert Downey Jr and Sebastian Stan to promote their latest film, "Captain America: Civil War". And the reason why Anthony commented with 'if you know what I'm sayin'' is because back in 2013 when Anthony was filming "The Winter Soldier" in Atlanta, he invited Destiny to visit the set, introducing an excited 15 year old girl to the cast to which she instantly formed a huge crush on Sebastian Stan. Everyone thought it was cute how this adorable little girl would follow Sebastian around as he wore his Winter Soldier costume, constantly staring at him and talking to him and laughing at everything he would say. And Sebastian was nice about her childish stalking, he always bought her candy or tried to teach her some tactical moves his trainer would show him for the role. It was abundantly clear that little Destiny was in puppy love with Sebastian. But now, being 18, things have changed. 

Destiny's voice of disinterest did not change, "That's cool. I'll see you tomorrow," she passes the phone back to her mom and went back to writing in her journal. 

Her mother frowns down at her morose daughter and walks away talking on the phone, "I don't know...usually when anyone mentions the word 'Disney' she gets excited...something really must've upset her today..." 

Destiny rolls her eyes as she snaps her journal closed and rests her chin on her arms, staring straight into space. There was something that upset her but it was on her mind all week. All her friends seem to be coupling up and going out on dates and she is the only one without a guy to call her own. Destiny isn't your run of the mill girl, either. She's an attractive import from the Caribbean Islands; her dark olive skin and short kinky brown hair brings out her wide eyes that stare through her black rimmed glasses making her look like a Disney Princess with glasses. Destiny's life long love for Disney and all things Marvel Comics mixed with her fun sense of humor and intellect only made her intimidating to boys her age so it has been hard to find a boyfriend who was mature and cool enough to be with. But seeing all her friends have someone to hold and hang out with made Destiny feel like a loser. And being forced to see her cousin, Anthony, and his famous friends - especially the one she use to crush on - wasn't going to be fun for her at all. 

Or, so she thought. 

*********

Destiny readies herself in front of her bedroom mirror, wearing a Falcon shirt her dear cousin, Anthony, sent to her for her birthday last year. Her mother made her wear it to show her love and support for her blood relative when all she really wanted to wear was her Toy Story t-shirt. She pulls on her jean shorts and black Converse sneaks, primps her hair and applies a bit of lip gloss to her lips before her parents call her to the waiting car. 

They arrive at Walt Disney Studios back entry way, far from crowds and cameras. Destiny lags behind her parents, phone in her hand, snapping random photos of her surroundings. 

"Anthony said he'd meet us by the exit sign to the far back right," says Destiny's father, searching for the correct exit door (as there were many in just this one section of Disney Studios alone). Once at the right door, Destiny's parents talk amongst themselves while Destiny snaps random photos of various props and posters laying around. A replica of Captain America's suit from "Avengers: AOU" *CLICK* A framed "Thor: Dark World" poster signed by Tom Hiddleston *CLICK* The trench coat Nick Fury wore in "Captain America: The Winter Soldier" *CLICK*  Sebastian Stan jumps in front of her camera and shouts "BOO!" scaring Destiny, accidentally snapping an up close photo of his face.

"JESUS!" Destiny yells in surprise as Sebastian throws his head back with laughter, Anthony is heard not too far behind him. 

"Did you find them? There they are! How's my favorite auntie and uncle?" Anthony gives Destiny's parents a bear hug. 

Sebastian, wearing his infamous black cap with a grey t-shirt and black jacket and jeans, smiles down at Destiny, his eyes wrinkle with happiness, "How have you been, Desi?" he throws his thick arms around her body and pulls her in for a hug. 'Desi' was a nickname Seb gave her back when he first met her on set of "Winter Soldier". Since then, she never let anyone call her by that name - not even her cousin. 

Destiny is a loss for words, wrapped up in Sebastian's arms, inhaling his delicate scent of cologne. Feeling a bit light-headed, she says, "I'm, I'm okay."

Sebastian's blue eyes scans her body up and down, giving a half smile, "You grew up.." Destiny feels her cheeks get hot as she awkwardly nods and shrugs in agreement. 

Sebastian is quicky pushed to the side by Anthony, "DESTINY!" He swoops her into his big arms for a bear hug, lifting her off the ground. 

She squeezes out a breathless warning, "....hey...can't breathe..." 

Anthony lets her down and steps aside to re-aquaint her with his other co-stars from the film. Chris Evans with a nicely trimmed beard wearing a fitted beige long sleeve shirt with blue jeans approaches Destiny for a hug, "Hey! Nice to see you again, it's been a while." 

"Uh huh," is all Destiny can happily manage. It is now that she remembers how nervous and dorky she gets around meeting her favorite celebrities. 

A voice calls out from behind Chris, "Come on, Dorito, there's a line forming behind you." It's Robert Downey, Jr. standing behind him in a dark blue casual suit sans tie. 

Robert steps in front of Destiny and shakes her hand, "Hi, I'm Iron Man." 

Anthony laughs, "And this is Robert." 

Robert says with a deadpan face, "Yeah, that's what I said 'Iron Man'." Destiny laughs as he keeps shaking her hand when he notices her shirt and scoffs, "Ugh, really, Mackie? You force your family to pimp out your merchandise? How incredibly shallow." Robert pulls out a keychain from his back pocket of Iron Man's hand with light up repulsor, "Here you go. Put it on your keychain and tell your friends. You can even Twitter about it or whatever you kids do today." Robert gets a call on his cell, answers and silently waves goodbye as he talks to whomever is on the other end, walking away. 

"Thanks!" Destiny puts it in her pocket as Anthony and Chris surround her and parents. 

"So," Anthony begins, "Here's what's happening today. There's the premiere in two hours then an after-party at Disney World that is closed off to the public. Food, drinks, free rides, all that fun stuff so ya'll can hang around the studio while we do our thing and we'll come and find you guys later. Unless, Destiny wants to be my plus one," Anthony looks at her as everyone awaits her answer. 

"Nah, that's all right. I'll stay here," she answers when Sebastian's voice is heard a few feet away, "I can take Desi. I don't have a date." 

Everyone turns to look at Seb who is leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. 

"OKAY!" Destiny jumps with excitement, her face smiling like she hasn't smiled in weeks. 

Chris laughs at Anthony whose face is offended, "Traitor!" 

Destiny's mother claps her hands, "My baby is going to her first movie premiere! We need to get you a dress and fast." 

Sebastian walks up beside Destiny and smiles, warmly, "That won't be a problem. I can have someone pick up a dress for Desi in no time. Don't worry about it." He throws an arm around Destiny's shoulders and squeezes, "She's in good hands tonight." Seb looks down at Destiny, she looks up at him, she can see a spark of mischeif in his eyes. She can't help but smile wider than before. 

********

In an hour, Destiny and her family are at their fancy hotel penthouse that Anthony put them up in. A large suite with multiple bedrooms, three bathrooms, a large livingroom, balcony overlooking Walt Disney World and hot tub. Destiny rushes into the penthouse and sees a long plastic cover attached to a hanger that is draped over the couch with a shoe box sitting near it. She reads the note clipped to the plastic, "I hope you like what I picked for you. See you soon. - Seb" 

She jumps up and down and runs with her newly gifted goodies into her bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind her. She rips open the plastic and pulls out a two piece outfit: a white strapless corset top and a blue irregular chiffon skirt that is short at the knees but long and flowy in the back. Inside the shoe box are a pair of red peep toe high heels and underneath the shoes is another note. 

"Red, white and blue - Team Cap colors ;) Can't wait to see you." 

Destiny's heart races as she makes her way into the shower in the bathroom, beginning her transformation from Lil Desi to Grown Ass Woman Destiny..at least for the night. 

A black limo comes to pick Destiny and her family up at the hotel and drives them back to Walt Disney Studios where "Captain America: Civil War" is making its debut. Destiny is helped out of the limo by a security guard who leads her to the red carpet where the actors were already walking the carpet, stopping for quick interviews and posing for pictures - flashbulbs everywhere. The guard leads Destiny dressed in her glamorous red/white/blue outfit toward Sebastian wearing a sleek black suit with a silver blue shirt and thin black tie, his short-medium length hair tucked behind one ear. Sebastian, with his hands in his pockets, is talking to an interviewer when he catches a glimpse of Destiny walking toward him. "Oh, wow," he lets slip as he forgets the interviewer and walks away, meeting Destiny halfway on the red carpet. Destiny smiles as Sebastian puts his hand on her lower back and places a slow, firm kiss on her cheek. Flashes light up the entire red carpet as he kisses her. 

Sebastian pulls away and says in her ear, "You look beautiful, Desi...just...wow." 

"Thank you, Sebby," she giggles grasping her red clutch, nervously. 

He guides her with his hand still on her lower back and brings her back to the interviewer he was speaking with before, "Sorry about that. This is Anthony Mackie's cousin, Destiny." 

"Hi!" she responds a little too overzealous at all the attention she's getting. 

The interview asks, "Nice to meet you. Are you as brash and talkative as your cousin?"

Seb cuts in, "Thank God, no! She wouldn't be my date if she were as annoying as he is. Plus, she's a lot hotter than he'll ever be." Destiny flits her eyes at him and he winks at her. Destiny suddenly feels nauseous and aroused at the same time - is that even a thing?? 

All along the red carpet leading into the auditorium, Sebastian constantly introduces Destiny as his date and a little backstory to who she was and how they met. He seemed to even gush about her being so adorable and cute when he first met her growing up to become a beautiful young lady. Once passed the media, Sebastian leads her into the auditorium where her seat reservation was to sit next to Anthony while Sebastian's seat was at the other end of the row by Elizabeth Olsen and Scarlett Johansson. Destiny stands in front of her empty seat next to Anthony as he pats on it, "Come on, girl. Take a seat." He sees you glance back at where Sebastian is sitting at the far corner of the theater and he grimaces, "You want to sit next to Seabass, don't you?" She nods her head, sheepishly. 

Anthony sighs and stands up, shouting over her, "YO, SCAR JO! COME HERE A MINUTE!" 

Scarlett makes her way over and greets you, "Oh, hey, Destiny! How are you?" 

"My cousin wants to switch seats with you. Apparently she doesn't want to sit next to me," he says playfully. 

"I don't want to sit next to you either," Scarlett responds seriously then giggles, "That's all right. She can sit in my sit. I'll just suffer the next two and a half hours..." she plops herself down in the seat. 

"Thank you, guys!" Destiny smiles as she walks to the far end of the theater and stops at the empty seat next to Sebastian. 

His eyes light up, "Hey! What are you doing over here?" 

"Scarlett traded seats with me," she daintily sits and crosses her tan legs. 

Sebastian glances at the side her exposed thighs and shifts in his seat, he smiles back up at her eyes, "Awesome." 

The film begins and literally 32 seconds into the film, The Winter Soldier in on the big screen. A smile curls over Destiny's face as she thinks to herself that she is the luckiest girl in the world right now. Being the first fan to see "Civil War" along with one of the main stars sitting next to her. She can feel his eyes on her, she glances at Sebastian and catches him smiling at her and he looks back at the screen. An hour into the movie, Destiny can see at the corner of her eye that he has shifted in his seat, leaning closer to her. A few moments later, his hand is gently resting on her crossed knee. Destiny freezes up and just watches his resting hand. She doesn't react outwardly, she keeps still. A few seconds later, his hand slowly snakes up her knee and on top of her thigh, he's not paying any attention to her, his eyes still on the screen, emotionless. On the outside, Destiny is calm but, on the inside, she is internally freaking the fuck out. 

'WHAT DO I DO? DO I SLAP HIS HAND AWAY? DO I HOLD HIS HAND? I DON'T KNOW WHATS GOING ON!' 

It is when Sebastian gently gives her thigh a squeeze that Destiny becomes uncomfortable. A boy has never touched her this way before. Sure, silly boys would slap her butt as a stupid immature joke or snap the back of her bra strap and run, but never was she touched on her bare thigh before - and NEVER by a man this age. She calmly grabs Sebastian's hand, lifting it off her thigh and placing it on his own leg without taking her eyes off the screen. Sebastian's eyes also stay glued to the screen, not reacting to her refusal of his touch. 

After the film is over, Destiny awkwardly stands up, trying to quickly walk passed a seated Sebastian to avoid him but he stands up in front of her, "I'm sorry if I offended you, Desi," his eyes soft with a frowning pouty lips. 

"Think nothing of it," she lies to him (and herself), giving him an unsure smile as she brushes passed him to get to Anthony down the row. 

The after-party was being held inside Disney World where all the rides and stores were open to the media and attendees for free. The cast pretty much dispersed into their own group of friends and family members to have a good time that night. Destiny managed to sneak under the radar of her parents and cousin to walk the park alone to give herself some time to think. She couldn't deny her crush on Sebastian was back and bigger than ever but when he touched her thigh earlier, it gave her a mixed feeling of want and anxiety. The 'want' part was clear - she desperately wanted Sebastian. She wanted him to hold her, kiss her all over, to feel his lips all over her body. The 'anxiety' part is due to being a virgin. She had never been with a boy yet and she's beginning to figure out that maybe all these weeks of anger and sadness at seeing all her friends couple up was knowing they were having sex and she is the odd man out. She just wants to feel something with someone special. 

Destiny stops to stare at the statue of Walt Disney holding Mickey Mouse's hand and sighs. She opens her clutch and pulls out her black rimmed glasses and puts them on. Now, she can see. She can also see Sebastian standing on the other side of the statue watching her, hands in his pockets. He walks to her and stands beside her, looking up at the statue, "Did I make you uncomfortable?"

Not breaking her gaze from staring at the lifeless statue, she replies, "A little, yeah." 

A thick prolonged silence. 

"Have you ever been kissed?" his tone soft as he turns his head to look down at her. 

Destiny tightened her lips in refusal to answer, "Not yet..." she gives a loud awkward laugh, "I know. I'm a loser...." 

Sebastian turns his body toward her and grabs her hands, forcing her to turn to him, "Hey...you are not a loser. The only losers are the boys who don't take a chance to try to kiss you. They're the ones missing out..." Destiny's eyes stare into his in awe at such a nice thing to say when he asks, "May I be the first?" 

Destiny bulks at the question and shakes her head, "You don't need to do that, Seb. I'll live." 

"But, I want to," as the last word leaves his lips, his hand is already pulling her face into his and places a gentle kiss on her lips. A small gasp escapes Destiny's throat as Sebastian's tongue gently pokes through her tight lips for entry into her mouth. She relents and parts her lips, Sebastian's tongue massages her tongue, slowly and patiently as she rests her hands on his chest. She can feel Sebastian pulling her small waist into his, his hands lowering from her back down to her ass cheeks. 

Suddenly, fireworks. The nightly fireworks show began as if on cue and Destiny grabs the back of Sebastian's neck, pulling him further down to her height, not breaking the kiss. The fire that had started in her belly was now traveling all over her body and down to her core. Her fantasy has come true; she is making out with her childhood crush under the fireworks at Disney World. All was right with the work....until she hears Anthony's voice laughing a few feet behind Seb. They quickly let go of each other and pretend they were talking once Anthony arrives with her parents at his side.

"There you are, cuz. We've been looking all over for you! Hangin' with Vanilla Ice over here? Listen, your parents want to stay a couple hours longer so you want me to ask one of the guards to drive you back to the penthouse?" 

Destiny nods, "Uh, okay, yeah.." 

Sebastian fist bumps Anthony, "Chocolachino, I can bring this little Hershey's Kiss back for you. I was thinking about leaving anyway." 

Destiny's face becomes red at his chocolate reference to her. 

"All right, get her home safe now," Destiny's father tells Sebastian who smiles over to her, deviously, "Don't worry, I will." 

**********

The car ride to the hotel was quiet, driven by a Disney guard hired to drive the actors anywhere they wanted to go. Back inside the hotel, Destiny nervously swipes her hotel key card into the door as Sebastian leans on the door frame. Once opened, Destiny walks in with Sebastian close behind. He pulls off his black blazer and flings it on the couch and undoes his tie, whipping it off his neck watching Destiny as she walks toward the balcony for air. Her hand touches the balcony door to open when Sebastian grabs her hand and spins her around and kisses her lips. A surprised gasp is caught in their kiss as he pulls her body close to his, pressing himself into her, she can feel his erection against her hip. Sebastian's hands grab her face and his fingers massage into the thick of her short hair and she pulls away. 

"Sebastian, wait," she breathes, "My parents could come back any minute..you shouldn't be here." 

He looks down at her delicate face and can see something in her eyes, a desire that he has as well, "Don't fight this, Desi...I'm not." He smashes his lips back down to hers and she pulls away again, "We can't do this.."

Sebastian steps back, hands now at his sides, his face stern, "We can't or you won't?" 

Destiny nervously fiddles with her finger in front of her body, "I won't..." she lowers her eyes to the floor in shame. 

Sebastian slowly walks up to her as he speaks in a low, almost hostile tone, "The moment I saw you yesterday, I knew you wanted me like I wanted you..." he stops in front of her and carasses his thumb over her plump lips, "My Hershey's Kiss: dark and sweet...I wanna make you melt in my mouth..." Destiny's lips parts as she takes Sebastian's thumb into her mouth and lightly sucks on it. He bites his lower lip as he watches her suck his thumb and smiles, "Is that permission to continue?" She sucks his thumb harder, deeper this time making him curse, "Fuck." 

Sebastian removes his thumb from her mouth and wraps his arms around her, lifting her off the floor and carries her over his shoulder into one of the bedrooms. He gently places her on her back and removes his pants and button shirt, pulling off his under shirt revealing his toned muscular frame now standing in his black boxer briefs. Destiny takes her heels off and crawls further backward on the king size bed as Seb crawls over to her and over her body. She studders, "Um...uh...this is happening way too fast, Sebby...um, I am...not use to sex....cause, you know, I'm a.....virgin." 

Sebastian looks down at her face, "I know. Let me take care of you. Give me the honor of having you for the first time, please." 

"......will...will it hurt?" she asks, a tear of slight fear forming in her eye. 

"For a second, but I promise you, I will not go further if it does. I would never want to hurt you," he assures her as she consents with a head nod. 

Sebastian grinds himself into her open legs, her skirt and corset still on, she wraps her legs around his waist as she relaxes and pays close attention to every sensation she is feeling all over. The feel of his warm skin between her inner thighs, his clean shaven face nuzzled between her neck and shoulder, his heavy breathing in her ear, her panties becoming soaked with each thrust. Sebastian reaches around her back to undo her corset, letting her breasts jiggle out, his mouth clamps around one nipple as his hands pulls down her blue chiffon skirt and then her Captain America panties. Before flinging them, he notices and smiles, "Cute." He then rises from her body and walks over to his pants and pulls a condom from his pocket. Destiny arches a brow, "You already knew we were going to have sex?" 

Sebastian shrugs as he opens the packet, "Lets be honest, who doesn't want to fuck Bucky Barnes after that cool motorcycle trick?" Making you both burst out in laughter as he climbs back on the bed, crawls over Destiny and kneels between her legs, rolling the condom over his erection. He opens her thighs more as he makes room for himself and lowers his face to hers, "Are you ready, Desi?" She nods, unsure. He sits back up on his knees and guides his dick to her wet slit and rubs the head of his dick up and down her pussy making her unexpectedly moan and making himself smile. He rubs the head up and down her slit again and Destiny bucks her hips up at him, wanting more. Sebastian's two fingers dip inside her dripping hole, a small whimper comes from her throat as she watches him suck on his fingers. "You do taste sweet." 

"Oh, GOD, Sebby, just do it! Stop teasing!" she screams at him antsy and impatient. Sebastian lets out a laugh and guides his dick to her entrance again, this time, very slowly sliding into her small hole a quarter of the way. 

"AH!" she yelps and he quickly pulls out. 

"You okay? You want me to stop?" concern in his eyes. 

"No...please...don't stop..." she gives him a small smile as he slowly enters her again. A small pained look on her face as he pushes in more, slow, not breathing until she does.

"It's okay, baby. It's just the tip," he reassures her. 

She opens her eyes, "It's only the tip?! Good lord, how much deeper do you have to go?!" she complains. 

"You wanna feel how much deeper? It'll be 1, 2, 3. I'll push in quickly and pull out, okay?" he breathes out. She nods. 

Sebastian counts under his breath to 3 and pushes himself to the hilt making Destiny's upper body want to sit up, she lets out a scream of pain and he pulls out, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." 

"No, no, please, I think I'll be okay...keep on, please.." Destiny bucks her hips up. 

Without warning, Sebastian grunts as he pushes his dick back inside her pussy and moves in and out slowly. She writhes underneath his weight and bites her lower lip, whimpering moans turn into louder moans. 

"Ssshiiit," he breathes out, rolling his eyes to the back of his head, "Uuunnmph...you're pussy is so small and tight....God!....you feel amazing..." 

Suddenly, Destiny becomes brazen and sultry, "....well, if you keep fucking me, maybe I won't be so tight..." 

"Oooh, dirty words coming from my Kisses' mouth..." he continues to slowly and gently roll his hips into her. 

A new, uninhibited Destiny is born as she licks her two fingers and travels her hand over her smooth belly, down to her swollen bud and begins massaging it in a circular motion, giving Seb a show of his own. "Look at you being a naughty girl..." he shuts his eyes tight as if trying to control something. 

"What's the matter, Sebby?" she pants as she continues to play with herself. 

"If I keep staring at you, you're gonna make me cum too fast," a bead of sweat drips down his sideburn and onto her breast. 

Destiny writhes under his body, she can feel tension and heat building inside her, her vagina clenching around his hardness as her fingers help her on her way to having an orgasm. Sebastian opens his eyes and sees her still playing with her clit and he thrusts into her faster than before. He is gaining momentum as he thrusts faster and deeper into Destiny as her body begins to tremble, an explosion is about to happen. "Oh..OH! FUCK! Sebastian!.....OH! AAAAAAAAAAH! GOOOOOOOOD!" she screams just when Sebastian shoots a load into the condom and keeps thrusting with his own yells of passion, "DESI - DESTINY! FUUUUUUUUCK!" 

Sebastian collapses onto his back next to Destiny, he  carefully pulls off the condom, tying it at the end and flinging it aside. He pulls an exhausted and smiling Destiny into his side, she rests her head on his bulky chest. 

"Did I just lose my virginity to Sebastian Stan?" she asks wide eyed and glowing. 

"You may have lost your virginity but you've gained a lover."

A pause. 

"That was the worst line of cheese I've ever heard," Destiny laughs into his chest. 

"But, it made you laugh so that's all I need," he laughs at his own lame ass joke as he cuddles his Desi into his side as they blissfully fall asleep.


End file.
